Queer As Fuck - ONE DIRECTION
by Takkaori
Summary: PARODIE ! Louis aime être soumis, dirigé, mené littéralement à la baguette par son amant. Harry, en revanche, ne mange pas du tout de ce pain-là. LARRY.


**Bonjour !**

 **Alors j'avoue n'être pas (enfin plus, j'ai eu ma période quand j'étais jeunette et je l'assume) fane des One Direction, mais le Larry est un couple qui m'amuse beaucoup, et qui amuse aussi l'une de mes amies, aussi ce texte était un cadeau pour elle. Je décide de le poster au cas où ça plairait, on sait jamais xD.  
**

 **C'est plutôt con et une parodie des trucs à la 50 shades of Grey, j'ose espérer que ça vous amusera.**

 **Pas de lemon pourtant, mais des allusions, alors un T un peu pimenté, je dirais.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Queer As Fuck**_

Un vent d'automne particulièrement guilleret faisait tournoyer les feuilles mortes des arbres dans les rues de Londres. En ce début de soirée paisible, un jeune adulte rentrait chez lui, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, ainsi que fort bien heureux de l'épaisseur de son manteau. _Winter is coming, they say._ Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas contredire l'expression, et si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait répondu que le con était déjà arrivé, trop en avance. Son pas était prompt, pressé, alors qu'il grillait les pâtés de maisons et d'immeubles qui le séparaient de son appartement. Oh, il n'était plus bien loin, il ne lui restait qu'à tourner à gauche à un croisement, puis son immeuble serait tout au bout. Il retrouverait la chaleur de son foyer.

Son amant…Aussi.

Paradoxalement, il n'avait pas très hâte de le retrouver, celui-ci. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non, il adorait Louis, à un point où c'en était flippant. Pour lui, du moins. Harry Styles avait longtemps été un coureur, incapable de se poser dans une relation, que ce soit avec un garçon ou avec une fille. Jusqu'à Louis Tomlinson. Il était le premier avec qui Harry désirait une relation sérieuse. Seulement, le jeune Styles était bien obligé de l'avouer, ils traversaient une période difficile au niveau du relationnel.

Pour un fait moins pur que simple, le sexe. C'était con, effectivement très con, mais leurs désirs ne s'accordaient pas. Là où Harry aimait la douceur dans la sexualité, Louis voulait qu'il le domine, qu'il le brusque, qu'il lui fasse mal. Plus précisément, son amant était porté SM. Si Harry voulait le satisfaire, ce genre de pratiques le déroutaient. Il l'avait bien fait savoir à son petit-ami, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses désirs si facilement. Harry le comprenait, dans un sens. Si, au total inverse de leur situation, Louis avait complètement refusé qu'il soit l'actif, il l'aurait eu dans le cul. Alors, oui, il avait un certain désir de prendre les choses en main, ce qui aidait certainement, toutefois, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à dominer Louis ? Non ! Il n'était pas dans l'extrême !

Louis le conjurait de faire des efforts. De tester. Mais Harry n'était pas très sûr. Que pouvait-il faire, pour 'tester' ? Lui coller une fessée, lui marcher sur le dos en talons aiguilles ? Pour la deuxième option, il lui manquait les chaussures en question, et lui vivant n'en enfilerait jamais ! C'était tristement trop prise de tête à son goût, surtout qu'il ne se voyait franchement pas faire ça…Louis en avait besoin, pourtant. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux dans leur relation.

Alors, ce soir, exceptionnellement, après un dilemme bien plus long que celui résumé ci-dessus, le jeune homme avait décidé de faire _l'effort_!

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il composa le code permettant l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, pénétra à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur…Encore en panne ! Soupirant, la tête rentrant dans les épaules alors qu'il les haussait, l'air du parfait abruti ahuri, Harry jura. N'était-ce pas un signe que lui envoyait la vie ? Quand il y repensait, toute sa journée était un 'non' monumental quant à la prise d'un risque quelconque. Travailler dans un bureau avec un patron con n'était pas toujours facile, la belle affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Cela étant, entre ça et la machine à café du boulot qui était largement aussi à chier que l'ascenseur, tout était réuni pour lui casser les roubignoles. Il avait encore l'occasion de ne pas tenter le diable, de ne pas faire le con…Mais s'il se disputait encore avec Louis pour son refus, il ne le supporterait pas.

Même s'il foirait, il essayerait, le châtain ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher !

Le bouclé monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était au sixième. Ça serait son sport de la semaine… Après celui de chambre, bien naturellement.

Motivé, essoufflé après sa course et sa petite bagarre quotidienne avec ses clés, il mit enfin le pied dans son appartement.

Typique, son habitat n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit, avec un salon donnant sur la cuisine, deux chambres et les commodités usuelles. Bien sûr, Louis et Harry partageaient leurs draps, la deuxième chambre leur servait donc de bureau. Les papiers-peints beiges absorbaient la lumière, les meubles étaient d'un beau bois clair, mélangeant aspect vintage et sobre, ce qui donnait à leur lieu de vie une certaine clarté. Le petit canapé ponctué de coussins colorés, et les plantes bien vertes que Louis collectionnait rajoutaient une touche de fête et de nature à l'appartement, d'après le susnommé.

Oui, son chez lui était bien douillet, et Louis, qui était donc le responsable de la décoration, était une vraie fée du logis. Quand il y réfléchissait, Harry réalisait qu'ils étaient l'un des parfaits clichés du couple gay. L'outrepassaient même, s'il se fiait à la vue de Louis dansant avec ses écouteurs branchés dans les oreilles dans son pyjama bariolé devant l'évier en inox, en train de se servir un verre d'eau.

Décidé à le surprendre, le jeune Styles s'avança comme un prédateur, à pas de loups, et, brusquement, lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, se collant violemment contre lui. Un cri de peur mourut dans sa main alors que le verre tomba dans l'évier, se brisant. Tant pis, ils en avaient d'autres. Harry libéra la bouche de son compagnon, qui resta interdit, semblant se remettre du choc.

« Harry, c'est toi ? »

 _Non, non, le curé, vous ne vous souvenez pas que vous m'avez filé les clés ?_

Taisant son sarcasme, il ricana tendrement, alors que Louis retirait ses écouteurs et les posait, avec son portable, sur le meuble de cuisine.

« Oui, mon amour, je suis rentré.

—Ne me surprends pas comme ça, espèce de con ! »

Sur ces mots au total opposé de sa mièvrerie, Louis se retourna, le fusillant du regard. Harry rit encore. Sa moue encolérée était adorable. Se raclant la gorge, le brun répondit simplement :

« Tu voulais que je sois plus brutal.

—Pas dans ces moments ! »

Louis piqua un fard à son allusion et soupira de dépit, mais Harry ne le laissa pas s'attarder sur ça. Sur un regard autoritaire qui étonna son partenaire, il ordonna :

« Dans la chambre. Tout de suite. »

Louis ne se fit pas prier. Il partit devant, Harry le suivant. Le plus vieux eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais le plus jeune l'en empêcha. A peine la porte passée qu'il le plaqua sauvagement sur le lit, avec une brutalité animale qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry s'empara de ses lèvres, _rageusement_. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Louis gémisse dans leur baiser, ses mains s'agrippant aux boucles d'Harry. Le brun rompit le baiser.

« J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui va payer. Mets-toi sur le ventre, et baisse ton pantalon. »

À ce moment où quiconque se serait énervé et l'aurait probablement giflé, Louis rougit de plaisir et s'exécuta, terminant le cul à l'air et le pantalon en bas des cuisses. Harry se plaça au pied du lit et déboucla sa ceinture sous les yeux émerveillés de son amant, qui le regardait par-dessus son épaule – bordel, il était vraiment excité, Harry n'en revenait pas ! Louis souriait.

« J'ai été un très vilain garçon. Punissez-moi, ô grand maître Styles. »

Harry faillit rire sous le ridicule de la réplique, mais conserva son calme, tentant de rester dans le rôle. Finalement, c'était assez marrant…

« Oh, crois-moi, tu vas prendre cher, sale petite pute. »

Son ton froid, sensuel, aurait fait mouiller un radiateur. Preuve étant faite, Louis gémissait déjà comme un veau rien qu'à cause de ses paroles.

« Bordel, Harry, ma bite pourrait casser du béton…S'il te plaît, fais-le ! »

Déglutissant, le plus jeune brandit sa ceinture, déterminé à la faire claquer sur les fesses de son amant, s'écriant :

« Prends ça, salope ! »

…

Alors que les mots heurtaient ses propres tympans…cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le coup n'était pas parti. Il était tellement plié qu'il se tenait les côtes, sa ceinture venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds, et il riait aux éclats. Cul nu et frustré, Louis voyait rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! T'étais bien, j'avais super envie ! »

Harry riait encore.

« Mais, je sonnais tellement ridicule, oh mon dieu ! »

C'était peut-être le cas, leur situation l'était un peu, mais Louis ne s'en amusa pas. Tout aussi rageur que l'avait été leur baiser, il remonta son pantalon de pyjama sur ses hanches et sortit de la chambre. Harry comprit qu'il avait foiré. Il se précipita pour le rattraper.

« T'énerve pas, Louis ! J'ai bien le droit de rigoler !

—C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux ! »

Ah, encore une scène de ménage ! Louis se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, croisant les bras et détournant son regard vers la fenêtre. Harry vint s'assoir à côté de lui, voulant lui attraper la main. Le châtain se dégagea.

« Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec ça, c'est pas que je le prends pas au sérieux !

—C'est sûr qu'en riant tu es très sérieux, » souligna son amant.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, déboussolé.

« Louis, mets-toi à ma place ! »

La mine coupable, le plus vieux claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, grommelant :

« Je me mets à ta place, mais est-ce que toi tu te mets à la mienne ?

—Bien sûr, je viens d'essayer !

—Je parle pas pour ça ! »

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire hausser un sourcil. Louis continua :

« Tes fantasmes sont largement aussi tordus que les miens ! »

…Harry tomba des nues.

« Pardon ?!

—Tu m'entends très bien ! Quand tu me demandes de te lécher les doigts de pieds, tu crois pas que c'est largement plus dégueulasse que ce que je te demande ? »

Maintenant furieux, Harry gronda :

« Déconne pas, t'as vu la gueule des pinces à tétons et de l'espèce de gros gode que tu voulais que je te mette ?!

—C'est un masseur prostatique.

—C'est un monstre !

—Eh ben toi tu pues des panards ! »

Harry se sentit vexé.

« Mes pieds sont lavés tous les jours !

—Ils puent quand même !

—Va te faire foutre !

—J'crois que ça risque pas ! »

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à s'énerver, Harry essaya de tempérer :

« Je plaisante pas quand je dis que j'ai eu une journée de merde. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas me disputer.

—Mais moi non plus ! »

Le brun aurait été tenté de répondre « à peine », vu comme l'autre était parti au quart-de-tour, mais il prit une profonde inspiration à la place.

« Bien. La prochaine fois, j'y arriverai. Mais tu sais que je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire mal, alors c'est difficile. »

Louis se voûta, résigné.

« Si t'y arrives pas, ne le faisons pas, mais je ne veux plus te lécher les pieds, ça me dégoûte. »

Ayant un pincement au cœur, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

« On peut toujours baiser ce soir ? »

Louis lui lança un regard de biais.

« J'sais pas si j'ai envie…

—Une petite levrette ? Je t'insulterai ! Je te fouterai des petites claques sur ton gros cul potelé !

—Harry… ! »

Le susnommé attendit un reproche qui ne vint pas. Louis se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Ah, bien, ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Le bouclé eut une pensée.

« Bon, et si tu me lèches plus les pieds, me lécher le cul, ça passe ?

—….»

Muet, Louis finit par hocher la tête. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, plus doux cette-fois, mais l'amertume demeurait. Vivre sa sexualité n'était définitivement pas des plus faciles, même au sein d'un petit couple…

Diable, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il se la jouerait Christian Grey.

* * *

 **J'avais prévenu, c'était un gros délire xD.**

 **Des avis ? N'hésitez pas, je sais que les fics sur les groupes sont pas mises en avant par le site et sont pas très très lues, donc si vous lisez ce texte et avez apprécié, ou si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous avez un commentaire constructif à me faire, faites-le moi savoir, c'est pour savoir ce que vous en pensez que je partage avec vous :).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas :).**


End file.
